1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golfing, and more particularly to a method and device for improving putting.
2. Background and Related Art
Because approximately half of the strokes taken by a typical golfer are on the putting surface, golf can be won or lost on the greens. Consequently, being able to accurately read a green to determine the path the ball will roll on and force to use for a particular putt is an important part of a golfer's game. A golfer's ability to read greens accurately is a skill that must be developed through practice. Developing the ability to accurately assess the path that a ball will track and the speed at which the golf ball should be struck to make a putt on any green requires good feedback and many repetitions. Receiving immediate, accurate and reliable feedback as a golfer practices is the key to efficient learning. If a golfer fails to receive feedback on a read of the green the golfer will not be able to learn from the green reading mistakes and may continue to repeat the same mistakes over and over again. For example a golfer may inappropriately attribute a missed putt to an improper strike of the golf ball, when in fact the missed putt was a product of failing to appropriately read the contours of the green, the speed of the putt and the concomitant path that a golf ball will roll.
Developing the skill to accurately read a green to determine the path a golf ball will take when struck with a given force is difficult to do. A golfer must accurately assess the speed of the green and how the contours of the green will affect the path of the ball. The process for determining the speed of the green includes a read of the type of grass utilized to make the putting surface, the grain of the putting surface, current wind conditions, the time of day, the length of grass, the contours of the green itself, the lie of the land surrounding the greens (e.g., whether the green is next to water or constructed on a hillside), etc. Because the assessment process is complicated, a golfer's most important tool in reading a green is the golfer's subconscious mind. Providing a golfer with the opportunity to read a green and immediately provide feedback on the accuracy of the read allows a golfer to receive the type of immediate, accurate and reliable feedback necessary to efficiently learn the ability to read greens.
In addition to an accurate read of the green, the ability to strike a solid putt requires that a golfer strike the ball with the appropriate amount of force in a line with the correct read with a square putter face. Determining how hard to strike a golf ball, like green reading, is a process largely informed by the subconscious mind. The process of determining what type of stroke to put on a ball is often done by feel, in which the golfer repetitively swings the club back and forth in a motion simulating the putt before approaching and striking the ball. A golfer should receive accurate, immediate, and reliable feedback on a practice stroke to efficiently learn how hard a ball should be struck given an accurate read of the green. Further it would be useful to be able to practice developing this type of feel both on and off the course. Spending time each day at home practicing, while receiving immediate, accurate and reliable feedback will dramatically improve a golfer's ability to strike a ball with the appropriate amount of force.